


DARK

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [26]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Many believe due to his bright personality that Javier doesn’t have any of those dark moments.





	DARK

Many believe due to his bright personality that Javier doesn’t have any of those dark moments where life is so overwhelming that he just wants to hide under the blanket in his bed. He does have them too and quite often too. Javier just learned how to mask and not show his struggles. Which also reflects to the people around him. Not only is he hiding it from the public but also his family and boyfriend. But Yuzuru had seen through him since the day he arrived at TCC, or at least it didn’t take him too long.

So when Javier steps inside his Madrid apartment, eats something easy and quick, showers and curls up in his bed; his phone rings. They are not even in the same room let alone the continent but Yuzuru must have had a feeling to call. Javier answers the phone with a soft hum and that is all it takes for the other to know. There is some hushed Japanese, the sound of a door closing, rustling and his voice is so soft, it brings tears to his eyes. The ones he had been hiding all day as he had to smile and joke for the media. 

“You in bed?” Javier hums his reply. “Good. Now just listen to me, don’t think about anything else.” And Yuzuru starts to recite his day, his training, talking about the food his mother is making in the kitchen for their dinner and Javier is thankful. Not once does he ask how he is doing or why he would have these moments. Yuzuru distracts him from his dark moments and by the end of their hour long conversation, Javier feel light and sleepy. He falls asleep to the gentle tone of his boyfriends voice.


End file.
